


All mighty eyes

by leaderofthecookies



Series: Free bird [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Also a little shit, Byakugan, Class 1a - Freeform, Gen, Hisashi Hyuuga just want to be a good parent, More BNHA characters in the future, Neji now have normal teenage struggles, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Random & Short, Young Neji is adorable, i just want my boy to be happy, neji deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaderofthecookies/pseuds/leaderofthecookies
Summary: Neji died but Kami sama wanted to give the brave boy a chance to experience a full free life. Where he could decide his own path. So he was sent to the quirk world, to be born once again so he could carve his own destiny.Neji died but a new hero was born





	All mighty eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have very random updates. I wrote this in short prompts? I don't know what I'm doing. I just wanted a chance for Neji be happy man ;w;

Neji remembered his father and mother speaking with him, gentle voices of how proud they were of him. He lived on that memory until he was two years old and saw the world around him for the first time.

His memories would come and go has he grown. Infant desires would sometimes manifest without him noticing.

How he felt calm on gentle arms.

-My Neji.-his mother kissed him tender on his baby cheeks.

Sometimes it would make him frustrated to not being independent yet. His father would sometimes laugh at his childish pout when he couldn't do something.

....

His quirk was of course byakugan. And apparently chakra was also something only him could control like before.

-Me and your mother have like parts of the byakugan, but we are not ninjas anymore.- his father said with a smile

-We chose to be your parents this time, a family. This was the path we chose. We will support you and love you no  matter what.- the byakugan abilities were very useful to his parents small clinic, they wanted to live well enough to supply all what their son could need but also have time with him.

...

Neji absorb information like a sponge, he got top of his class every year that made Hisashi fearful of his son losing precious child experience, but he let Neji chose if he wanted to skip classes or just go on a more advanced school. Neji decided to go to advanced school.

...

He was 7 when he got out testing his full quirk. He wanted to explore the new world through another perspective while giving wings to the curiosity he couldn’t explore when he was a shinobi. 

Wearing simple fox mask he ventured through the night, jumping at roofs feeling the same nice feeling when he ran on the trees on his former life.

He found a beaten man slumped against a wall, blood trilling from his hairline. The man had plain black jumper uniform and yellow goggles hanging from his neck, on the ground there was a torn strange bloodied scarf.

Using his byakugan he noticed the man had an internal bleeding, using his chakra he quickly stopped it, he also helped heal the cut on the man hairline and avoid a serious concussion. The man stirred and he blinked at the boy dazed.

-What..-he tried to ask weakly. Neji didn’t answered focusing on healing the man.

-Who are you?- he asked trying to see if the man had trouble remembering.

-Ereaserhead...pro hero..-the man managed to answer before closing his eyes again.

 

When Eraserhead wake up again he was on a hospital room, but not a familiar hospital room. The lights in the room were dim, he blinked confused.

-Glad you are awake.- a man with kind voice called from the end of the bed. Aizawa scanned the man for a moment, he was tall and dressed in medic uniform, his eyes were pupiless but it could be because of his quirk.

-Where I am?- his voice was weak and his throat felt dry.

-You are on Hyuuga’s Clinic. Do you remember what happened?- the doctor got closer with a pen light.

\- I had a bad night.- he summarized.

-I saw someone, was there anyone when you find me?- he asked when he remembered the strange masked person who helped him gently tapping his face to keep him awake.

-Everything is okay Eraserhead, we didn’t find anyone else with you, it was my son who found you. Now, try to follow the light.- the doctor shined the light pen on his eyes. 

-I didn’t get your name.- he asked after the doctor finished the exam.

-I’m Dr. Hyuuga Hizashi. Glad to meet you.- Eraserhead nodded in return, his head was not hurting like he expected from a concussion, and he had his share of it trough his career.

The room door opened revealing a kid that was the perfect younger copy of his father. The kid looked at him for a moment with a neutral look before turning to his father.

-The police was notified, they told me they would send an ambulance to transfer the pro hero to their Hospital.- the pro hero found curious the zero interest the kid showed, he was aware he was no Allmight but a normal kid would be curious about a pro hero.

-Thank you Neji.- and without another glance the kid was gone.

 

He investigated the family later. The Hyuugas had a normal quiet life, the father graduated from medical school at the top of his class, met his wife there too, they build a small clinic after graduating and directed it with his wife. His quirk was “White eyes” and give him the ability to see through things, far away on full 360º. 

The mother quirk was “Gentle Fist” that could heal using chakra, the son was “All Seeing White Eyes” a more potent version of his father and mother quirk’s.

 

Aizawa read the kid file and concluded that if the kid wanted he could easily enter the U.A High School through recommendation.

………

Neji was 5 when he met a green haired boy, the boy was playing by himself. That reminded him of Naruto, he didn't notice anything wrong with the young kid. Kids also didn't like to play with him, he was always too serious, but they didn't bullied him since he was always calm and never reacted.

 

"Perhaps he is okay by himself?" he wondered while looking up to the skies trying to spot some birds.

-Hello.-a shy voice called close to him, it was the lonely green haired boy.

-I...i saw y..you all alone, do you want to play? W..we could play together...if you want to.- he spoke quiet while fidgeting with his hoodie remembering him too much of his shy and kind cousin.

-What were you playing?- he asked offering a gentle small smile, the boy smiled at him.

-I was playing with my Allmight doll. He is my favorite hero!-the green haired kid proceeded to show him a very used hero toy, the kid sat by his side and spoke his ears off all about his hero. Neji paintiantly sat there listening to the boy so excited tell all about the blond big hero.

-Neji! Hello there didn't notice you were with a friend.- Neji rolled his eyes, he could tell by his father face how excited he was that he was talking to another kid. Hizashi wanted his son the opportunity to enjoy a happy childhood, he was always nervous about if he would adapt or if he would make friends.

-I just meet him, thought I don't know your name.- he spoke the last part to the once again quiet child that was fidgeting  with his hood now that Hizashi was there.

-I'm Izuku.- he managed to answer.

-Nice to meet you, I'm Neji.- Hizashi watched the scene with a warm heart, his wife was always saying he worries too much about Neji but she always spoke with a fond tones and warm love in her eyes.

 

The next day Neji was once again on the playground close to home, sitting on his usual spot. At first it was only just an agreement with his father, he could train at home but he had to at least once a week go interact with other kids.

So when Neji said he was going to the playground on the next day, without being coached to, Hizashi almost choke to death on the bread he was eating. He saw his son gave him an amused smirk while going out, one thing he had learned about his son was that he could be a little shit.

-Neji!- a cheerful voice greeted him, Izuku was running towards him and fell on the ground, the kid got up dusted his clothes and proceeded to run for him.

-Hello Izuku.- Izuku got out of his little bag two figure action, one was the same tattered of the last day, the other was a new hero.

-I brought another doll for you!- Neji didn't want the kid sad by not wanting to play so he found himself on the sand box on an isolated patch.

-I never played with dolls before.- he looked puzzled at the toy like it was an enigma.

-Is okay, you move it!- Izuku waved the toy doing fight sounds with his mouth.

Neji waved the doll awkwardly and Izuku laughed.

-Not like that, you have to do with sounds effects!- Izuku explained the proper way to play. 

 

The next few weeks they build a routine on meeting almost everyday on the playground. After Izuku noticed his new friend was not very comfortable with toys he brought his guirk magazines, for his delight Neji liked the subject and they would chat for hours about it.

 

-So.-his father started one day after he arrived home after meeting Izuku.

-Your friend.-Neji changed to his indoor sleepers after placing his shoes neatly on the entrance.

-What about him?- he asked looking at the clock, it was almost time for his study time.

-When you will invite him here?- Neji looked confused to his father.

-Why would I do that?- he asked with a neutral tone.

-To play.-Hizashi knew his son had sometimes a hard time with casual social interactions and Neji knew he knew and sometimes he would use it to annoy his father.

-We don't play, we talk.- Neji explained with a still straight face.

-To play.- Hizashi was a trained ninja on his past life but his short life with his son made difficult to read the boy, the fact that Neji was a genius in body-reading didn't help, and also that he was a little shit.

 

-We can do that on the playground.- Neji tilted his head a little, a tick Hizashi found too cute.

-But you can also do that here.-

-Why?- Neji tilted his head to one side.

-So that you two can be more comfortable.-

-Why?- and to another side.

-So that also could eat when you are hungry and talk more.-

-Why?- and to the other side again

-Are you ...playing the why game with me?- he asked kind of annoyed that his son fooled him again.

-Why?- the kid dared to asked again.

 

Hizashi cursed.

 

-Mother! Father said a bad word!- the mother was arriving on the room in time to hear his husband cursing.

-Hizashi!- Neji smiled and showed a tongue to his father before walking to the kitchen let behind his mother scolded the man. He grabbed an apple and after washing it he sliced in perfect slices and arrange it on a plate.

He placed the plate on his desk inside his bedroom, he prepared his study supplies in order over the desk, picked up the book he was studying and a notebook for his notations, he sat on the chair and began reading. He idle pick up an apple slice _ "Invite him here hm?" _ .

………

 

Neji was having some trouble with his new life, for the first time he felt overwhelmed. Lost to where his life would go, where he could go, this world didn’t had the constant war urgency his past life had, to always be stronger than his enemies. On this world Heros existed, people who dedicated their lives to help others, different from a shinobi with his mission always coming first.

 

-Father, what is freedom when you don’t have a path?- the boy asked.

-Freedom is choosing your path Neji, is setting a goal to your life and reaching it, find the meaning for you, what is gonna fulfill your soul.- he cuddle closer to his son that was lost in thoughts.

-I want to help people.- he looked at his hands before continuing.    
-When I was a shinobi I thought it was my only choice, but when I helped someone I sometimes forgot all about it.- his father smiled happy for his son decision, together they kept contemplating the moon.

 

Neji reached the conclusion he wanted to help mostly in rescue, back when he was a shinobi he would always hear the medical crew saying how byakugan abilities would help them. To use his quirk freely thought he would have to had a hero license, so he would become a pro hero. 

 

With a goal in mind Neji prepared himself, he would apply to the UA High School

….

He arrived in school at the same time seeing a boy with a rigid posture lecture another one about the proper way to sit. A girl with black hair tied in a ponytail arrived and noticed the calm boy.  

 

-Oh, I know you, you are Hyuuga right?- Momo greeted him, Neji nodded.

-You are Yayorozo.- the girl smiled softly when he remembered her, Neji nodded and chose to sit close to the window.

-Strange to think we studied the same school but never met before.- they were from different classes thought.

-Hey you two already know each other?-Kaminari asked excited.

-Me and Hyuuga studied together but he was well known on our school.- Kaminari was curious about the teen that looked younger than them but had such difficult to approach aura.

-You had a fame for yourself.-he let out a small smile.

-What are I'm missing here?- Kaminari asked lost.

-Hyuuga won full scholarship on the academy we studied. No one had ever won full before.- Momo explained.

-What Mrs Yayorzo fail to say that she was known for always being on top of the school rank too.- It was normal for the two tie on first place.

...

Neji recognized the teacher being the man he helped years ago, but the man didn't show if he had found out about him.

…...

Making his arm stronger with chakra the ball reached 780m. Bakugou scowled.

At the final score Neji  was on top of the rank. 

...

No way Neji would sit idle while his teacher fought waves of enemies, not alone. On the moment Eraserhead started to feel tired he felt a presence by his side.

-What are you doing here?- the man growled punching one enemy.

-I got your back.-the kid answered making a villain fly meters away unconscious.

One gust of wind sent more away, together they cleared most of the small foes.

Tomura stepped in the fight attacking Eraserhead, before the villain hand could reach the man Neji noticed the sundelly flow of chakra to his hands, concluding he was probably activating his quirk to use against the teacher he activated lotus trigram halting his chakra flow and making his quirk useless.

-What?-The villain asked confused when his five fingers blocked the man elbow but didn’t disintegrated it, he glared at the boy that had strange eyes fixed on him.

Eraserhead watched has Neji on a blur attacked the villain, so fast punching with his fingers with a needle precision. Only when the villain was thrown away the boy stopped without breakin a sweat.

Aizawa saw how calm the kid looked, with a fierce glare on his face and precise movements of someone used to fight battles where the odds were against him.

-Kurogiri!- Tomura cried to the shadow man.Neji was shadowed by Kurogiri and sent away before he could react.

Neji was dropped in the middle of a fight from a high place, perhaps the villain hoped he would get injured on the drop but he landed like a plume on the ground.

He noticed Kaminari being held hostage while the villain talked to Momo and Jiro. Through stealth he got around getting behind the villain, Momo saw him but did not changed glance. She kept talking distracting him. When he was on reach Neji activated his trigram once again.   
  


The enemy didn’t even saw what hit him.

 

-What happened to him?- Neji asked looking at a dummy Kaminari.

-His quirk overloaded his brain, where were you sent?- Jiro asked while holding Kaminari in place.

-I was actually on the entrance until now- They were not too far for what he remembered.

-Iida managed to run to get help but we are still the closest to the main battle.- he scanned with his byakugan.

-Go on ahead, we will try to help anyone on the way.- Neji nodded to Momo and ran with his shinobi speed ahead.

Neji used his byakugan and saw Allmight fighting Nomu. Aizawa laid on the floor not moving. He focused in helping the bloodied teacher.

Neji healed what he could heal, especially around the man's eyes and head. The bones on the arms were broken into small pieces, he could help if they were on a proper location. He also took care of the internal bleeding and bruised organs.

……………….

-The way you behaved on the attack and how you acted after seemed like a veteran in fighting.- Aizawa told the kid in front of him, Neji was like always with his calm expression.

-I could explain to you, but I don’t think you would believe me.- Neji saw the pro hero lift a unamused eyebrow.

-I’m a reincarnation, I remember my past life.- the kid said with a straight face.

……………....

-How old were you when you died?- his father asked when they were on the porch playing chess.

-Do you really want to know?- Neji asked calmly but with a hint of hesitation.

-Yes.- Hisashi moved his horse.

-20.- the father gripped the piece with more strength than he needed it.

-That’s why you have nightmares right?- he looked at his son, the boy still looking at the board.

-Sometimes, yes.- crickets noise filled the silence on the night.


End file.
